1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved tomato pot and, more particularly, pertains to watering tomato plants in a most efficient manner through a pot and associated water directing components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pots and watering devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pots and watering devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of caring for plants including their watering through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of pots and watering devices of a wide variety of designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,908 to Morgan discloses a support for growing plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,788 to Mastandrea discloses a support for tomato plants and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,706 to Muza discloses a plant watering and feeding stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,781 to Jones discloses a combination tree support and feeder stake.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,653 to Stone discloses a plant watering and feeding support system.
In this respect, the tomato pot according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of watering tomato plants in a most efficient manner through a pot and associated water directing components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tomato pot which can be used for watering tomato plants in a most efficient manner through a pot and associated water directing components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.